Happy Anniversary
by warmglow79
Summary: Stuff that happens on Gaara's and Sakura's anniversary. This is a oneshot that I did for livejournal, but decided to put it up here. fluff. Gaasaku


Gaasaku

Disclaimer: Don't own characters.

It was her impending one year anniversary dinner with Gaara and Sakura wanted everything to be perfect.  
As Kazekage, her husband was busy as always but this gave her time to prepare.  
Being Sakura she did not want anything fancy. In fact she liked more simple things  
so knowing her husband would return tired from his duties, Sakura decided that a relaxed atmosphere would be best.  
She prepared a simple meal of noodles with vegetables and beef and some champagne to celebrate.  
Then she set it all up in their balcony connected to their room.  
They lived in a huge mansion but both felt more comfortable in their room suite. They weren't bothered and could relax in their room without worry of someone disturbing them.  
And to top it off, Sakura had a great surprise for Gaara.  
She was two months pregnant with their first child.  
She knew the whole of Suna would want to know, but she wanted Gaara to be the first one she told.  
As a medic nin she checked herself and found out that she was pregnant, so that she wouldn't have to have another medic nin know and keep quiet about this business.

She found out a week ago and kept it quiet so she could tell Gaara on their anniversary. It explained her change in appetite and why she felt nauseous at times.  
Now she waited, it was pretty late but it was near the time Gaara came home.  
She looked at the stars and wondered how there could be so many. She also had a perfect view of the beautiful village of Suna, the village she took extreme pride in because it was the one she and her husband ran, and she was very proud of her husband for having single handedly led Suna to this prosperous golden age.

"That's right my little one, this whole village is run by your papa, we are going to be so happy to have you here, and share these happy times.  
Some people are scared of papa, but he's a softie. He just doesn't let other people see it." She laughed softly and while Sakura was giggling, Gaara came out to the balcony. He had silently entered the room and heard Sakura talking.  
"I'm home."  
"Oh, I didn't hear you come in, welcome home," she gave him a loving smile.  
"Who were you talking to just now?"  
"Huh? No one, just talking to myself."  
Gaara knew Sakura was up to something but over the time he got to know her, he knew she was stubborn, and he was tired so he let it go.  
"Do you remember what day it is?"  
Of course Gaara knew what day it was, but he loved bullying his cute little wife.  
He didn't respond.

"Um, Gaara can I take that as a 'no'? Well whatever fine, I guess you don't care."  
She got red and started pouting, Gaara couldn't help but smirk.  
"What are you smiling about, you, wait unless...."  
Gaara silently pulled out a small silver box from his pocket.  
"Oh Gaara you did remember, why didn't you say so jeez. Do you like it when I get upset?"  
"Yes"  
"What?!"  
"You're so fun to tease."  
"You are such a weirdo, it's a miracle I love you so much."  
Then she put out her hand,  
"Well come on, let me see."  
"Let's eat first."  
"What! You're going to make me wait!?"  
Gaara smirked again he knew she was impatient, and she got all puffy and cute.  
Sakura tried collecting herself, it was fine, she could wait. Besides she was so happy he remembered and that he was acting sort of cute tonight. When he teased her she knew he was in a good mood. It was his way to show affection. Albeit weird but still affection  
they sat down around the small table with the comfortable chairs and looked at each other.

"Well dig in, and I know you're tired from work, but thank you for taking time to be with me."  
"Of course, you are my wife and a priority."  
He said it so seriously, Sakura knew he never joked about these things, and she had a warm feeling when he said it. Even though it wasn't 'I love you', his words carried the feeling through without him having to say it.  
"Gaara um…"  
"Hum?"  
"Happy anniversary"  
She gave him a cute smile while blushing.  
"People were shocked at first, but we knew it would work out, and look at us now. I just wanted to say that I love you and here's to the rest of our lives together."  
Sakura raised her glass and Gaara did as well, but Sakura had put juice in her glass instead of the usual champagne.  
They clinked their glasses, took a sip and proceeded to eat, Sakura was a little impatient because she wanted to see what Gaara got her. Plus she wanted to tell him her surprise.  
It was silent during their meal but it was comfortable, Sakura had grown accustomed to silent meals, while Gaara had grown accustomed to having someone's company for meals.  
It was a compromise.

"So, I'm done can you give it to me now?"  
Gaara merely looked at her, he was amazed at how childish she could be sometimes, but it was his secret pleasure since he knew she only acted this way with him when they were alone. With everyone else she had on the "Kazekage's Lady/medic Nin" face on, with the exception of her friends from Konoha that knew her from before.

"Come on Gaara, we're done eating, don't make me wait any longer."  
Then Gaara put the silver box in Sakura's hand.  
She opened it and gave a squeal of delight.  
Inside was a pure silver necklace, but the centerpiece was fantastic.  
It was a mini sculpture of Gaara and Sakura made out of solidified sand, it was the exact replica of their wedding photo. Even the details of Sakura's wedding dress were visible, despite the fact that it was no bigger then her index nail. It was simply exquisite and she could barley contain her joy.

"Gaara! I never knew you were such a romantic."  
Then she ran over to his side and sat on his lap, being extremely affectionate to the seemingly cold man.  
But he returned her embrace, glad that she was happy, because Gaara had learned from experience that an unhappy wife meant an unhappy life, end of story.  
"I have a surprise for you too Gaara, guess what it is?"  
Gaara actually had no idea what it was, his wife was always so unpredictable, just like her moods, though she usually was in a content one, especially when she worked in the hospital with other medic Nin, or when they spent time alone together, like this.

"Okay don't be too surprised but, I'm pregnant! Isn't that great!?"  
To say Gaara was surprised was an understatement, though it didn't show on his face, and while there was chaos inside his mind, on the outside he had a composed, semi surprised face on.  
"That's great," Gaara said in a calm tone, he showed a gentle smile. Luckily for him, his wife was satisfied with his response and went on talking. Thus helping him regain full composure and not worry his wife with his own troubles.  
Sakura yawned suddenly pulling Gaara out of his own thoughts.  
"You should get to bed," saying it more as a command then a request, yet it was said in a gentle tone. He carried his wife bridal style to their bedroom.  
"But I need to clea....."  
Gaara silenced her with his lips gently.  
"Do that tomorrow, you need to sleep now."  
"Oh all right."  
He took them to the bathroom to brush their teeth then changed her to her pjs and tucked her in. Then he tenderly kissed her forehead.  
"Goodnight," she mumbled.

"Goodnight," Gaara went to change into his own pajamas. And instead of going straight to bed like he wanted to, he went outside and went to the roof. For his mind would not let him sleep.  
Not because of a one tailed demon, he was long ago removed; no it was cause of his anxieties.

_'Me a father? What if I'm a bad father? What if, people hate my child because of me? What if, what if....'_  
Gaara couldn't even finish his last thought, it scared him too much. Here was the great Kazekage of the sand and he was on his rooftop shaking in fear like a child.  
Suddenly he felt warm arms envelop him. He knew immediately who it was, he could smell her light strawberry sent.  
"You think you're so slick huh?"  
Her voice was clear, no trace of sleepiness, leading Gaara to think maybe she faked sleepiness.  
"What do you mean?" he said calmly.  
"I know you're worried about the baby."  
He didn't respond.  
"What is it sweetheart? Is it because you're scared to be a parent because if it is, I am too, but all first time parents go through that. Don't worry I know you will be a great daddy," her voice soothed some of his worries. She was sitting right in front of him now, softly caressing his cheek.  
Sakura could see he looked a little relieved, but he still had something bothering him.  
"Honey, look at me," he slowly moved his jade eyes from the necklace she had on that he just gave her, to her emerald eyes.  
"Tell me," she said gently, her eyes looking at him softly and encouraging him to speak to her.  
That did it, it broke his resolve to stay quiet.

"It's just that," he sobbed suddenly, surprising him. Sakura held him gently and he buried his face in her neck, holding on to her desperately.  
"I am so, scared that I might," another sob and he felt tears running down his face, he was angry at being so weak, but didn't mind too much, since it was Sakura seeing him like this.  
Sakura was doing her best to comfort him, this was not the first time she's seen Gaara so broken, but this was the first time he cried so much. She wanted to know what was tormenting her love.  
"You're scared that you might what?"  
"That, that I might lose you, okay!? I'm scared that the baby will end up like me and kill you while you give birth! I know it's irrational but I can't help it!"

Sakura pulled him tighter, and held him for some time, rubbing soothing circles on his back, and then suddenly she was crying as well.  
Gaara was long done crying and pulled away from her embrace to look at his wife's face.

"What is it Sakura? I'm sorry I made you worry, I shouldn't have said anything."  
"It's not that," she said through tears, "it's just that, I'm so frustrated, I wish I could take away those memories that taunt you so."  
Gaara wiped the tears from her face and smiled at her.  
"You can never erase my memories, but you have added so many good ones that I know they overpower the bad ones."  
Sakura smiled at him,  
"really?"  
"Yes, and don't worry it's just my paranoid side talking."  
"Well I'll promise you this Gaara, I won't die from having this baby, because I'm one strong lady, and don't think you can get rid of me so easily."

They laughed together. It amazed him how she made his worries seem to vanish into thin air.  
They snuggled together and watched the stars.  
Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes  
"What is it?"  
"You silly, silly man! Don't ever try to hide you're worries from me ever again!"  
"What are you going to do if I do?"  
Gaara just said that to bug her, and because he was slightly curious as to what his spontaneous wife would do.  
"You'll never see me smile or pout or cry ever again, I'll be an emotionless wife."  
"Yeah right."  
He laughed at the audacious statement, she was the most expressive person he knew.  
"Yeah, but seriously, you won't do that again right?"  
Her eyes bore right down to his soul,  
"right."  
They stayed on the roof for a while longer, then Gaara was fast asleep on her lap  
_'I guess all that crying made him sleepy, since he's not used to it'_  
Sakura also secretly thought he looked really cute while he cried, but she would never tell him that. It would hurt his 'manly' pride.  
She then proceeded to stand up with Gaara in her arms carrying him bridal style (groom style?). She used her insane strength her chakra gave her and carried Gaara to bed and tucked him and herself in, where she snuggled with him and fell into a deep sleep.  
In the morning when he asked how he had gotten to bed, she told Gaara that a guard brought him down for her, which he totally believed.  
THE END


End file.
